role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Wangmagwi
Wangmagwi (왕마귀 Wangmagwi) is a space monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Wangmagwi is an utter awkward klutz, being prone to screwing up be it somebody else's plan or his own and is an utter goofball. He tries to be a threatening and intimidating monster but this does not always go as planned. Despite this, he is rather mild-mannered and humble. He also has a crush on Gamoni, but he's too shy to admit it. However upon finding out that Gamoni was taken, Wangmagwi was down in the dumps for a while, but is now doing fine and is out looking for ladies to love, causing him to end up in comical situations. He also has a tendency to be unintentionally insensitive towards others. He also really hates being called "Wang". History Backstory Wangmagwi first appeared on Earth where he was sent by some unknown aliens to attack Seoul, South Korea. He was eventually chased out and defeated however and was sent hurdling into space. At some point in time before this, he met Gamoni and fell in love with her and tried to get her attention, but his attempts failed, so she never noticed him. Debut: Our Man Wangmagwi Wangmagwi reappeared on Earth after floating in space for 49 years. He met up with Xendrax and Camero, as well as Pulgasari and Yongarry 1999. He explained to Xendrax that he returned to get revenge on the humans for getting rid of him back in 1969 and for losing his movie. Xendrax and Camero then took him, Yongarry 1999 and Pulgasari into the main Viledrode ship the Maelstrom. There he met Emperor Tazarus and thought up of a plan to kidnap Rozan and TripGoji, damage Macau and get glory and good cash (though this wall actually his way to get Gamoni's attention). Emperor Tazarus was about to say the idea was dumb, but he actually found it interesting; so he let Wangmagwi act out his plan. As Wangmagwi found Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji though, his plan quickly came apart. ReignKama put up a good fight against him, Kunin was already asleep and TripGoji (and possibly Rozan) did not find him menacing. Enraged, Wangmagwi tried to take out his anger on them all, but he was beaten by ReignKama. When all of them were teleported to Maucu, Wangmagwi attempted to strike again once more, but he was defeated by ReignKama's sonic scream attack and TripGoji's PDCR! Atomic Breath. After he was hit by the attacks, he surrendered and begged to be beaten up some more. TripGoji refused and let Wangmagwi be though, as he felt bad for him. Wangmagwi was then immediately beamed up back onto the Maelstrom, where Emperor Tazarus lay unimpressed with Wangmagwi. Emperor Tazarus pointed out that he (Wangmagwi) failed to harm the Space Gojrans like he said he would and didn't even damage the city in the slightest, so Emperor Tazarus kicked Wangmagwi out, though he did take pity on him. Wangmagwi was then ejected into space, where he found himself floating in space again. However, he claimed that he would return soon. Arrival on Heck After spending a lengthy amount of time in space, Wangmagwi made a short appearance where he landed on the planet Heck. Overjoyed, he began to kiss the ground, but then spit it out, as the ground was very sandy. Then Antguirus came up and chased him away in an odd pursuit. Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 1 Wangmagwi made another brief appearance during the battle on Heck where he and Antguirus while in the midst of their chase, stopped as they were in the middle of a fight between Biker Jet Jaguar, TripGoji, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan fighting off against a horde of Narutons. Wangmagwi thought the fight looked cool, but was savvy enough to know that he couldn't join or else he'd get clobbered, which Antguirus agreed with. Before he and Antguirus could run away though, the two were hit by a stray boulder and then both knocked out unconscious. To Heck with Wangmagwi Later on, Wangmawgi hid on the planet Heck some more to lay low. Wangmagiw hid in a space trash can for a while in order to avoid the Narutons. After getting run over by Gebagoro's car, Wangamagwi was then sent flying towards Garbage Monster's group. Garbage Monster was suspicious of him though. Blues Megalon suggested his way of interrogation against Wangmagwi; which was essentially beating up on the guy. Garbage Monster did not find this to be a good idea though and commanded Blues Megalon to let Wangmagwi go. After some interrogation, it was made clear that Wangmagwi was definitely not a spy sent from Inconnu; but was undoubtedly a strange fellow. Then form all of a sudden; a large pack of Narutons then intervened with their meeting and attacked, these Narutons armed with spears and knives. A swarm of Bagorahs also appeared however, and combated against the Narutons. killing both groups in doves. Garbage Monster was somewhat relieved at first; as now with the two groups against each other, this would give them enough time to escape. However; Garbage Monster was wrong...there from the skies, a giant demonic alien insect monster then dropped down from above to wreak havoc; it was Gold Satan. Garbage Monster and his group then prepared themselves. After fighting against Rarigonika some more, but was getting beaten badly up until the teamed up with Blues Megalon to take him down. After that, Gold Satan fled and Garbage Monster's group was victorious. Oh Clique! The Reptil Rises Wangamagwi partook in the fight against the Ultra Clicque monsters, where he mainly fought against Clique Telesdon; whom he had some troubles fighting against. After Clique Telesdon retreated, Wangmagwi then helped the rest of Garbage Monster's gang fight against EX Clique Natsunomeryu, but ended up being blown away and being knocked out unconscious after EX Clique Natsunomeryu was destroyed. Heck's Last Battle! Wangmagwi went along with the rest of Garbage Monster's group and later stumbled across a strange base that would get them back to Earth. However, the group was then intercepted by the demon warrior Denomon. Armor Jack and Wangmagwi attempted to fight him off, but Denomon torched the two with his flames, sending them back. Armor Jack along with the other members of Garbage Monster's group was then ordered by Garbage Monster himself to retreat right away and get inside the spaceship so that they could go home faster, as Garbage Monster said that he, Caelum and Tank Reptil would take care of Denomon. Wangmagwi then escaped Heck onboard the spaceship (along with the other members of Garbage Monster's group) successfully and then flew aways, heading back to Earth. Dinner at the Monster Bar! Wangmagwi appeared back on Earth and this time was seen at the Kaiju Sakaba as a customer there. Wangmawgi was seen drinking sake and accidentally shooting out his flame liquid, and then apologized for shooting it. The Robot of My Dreams Wangmagwi reappeared after a long absence in Tacoma, Washington where he woke up after sleeping on a mountain and then realized it was Valentines Day. Upon realizing it was Valentines Day, Wangmagwi sulked, remembering his failure to impress Gamoni but then assured himself that maybe he would get lucky someday. Then at that moment, Harpy Gyaos flew down and began looking for prey. She then quickly fired out her Sonic Screech down at some buildings, blowing them up. She then sprayed some red fog; however her attack was cut short when Wangmagwi arrived and attempted to hit on her. Not fond of his flirting, Harpy Gyaos then punched Wangmagwi in the gut and then flew off, probably intent on attacking somewhere else. Wangmagwi went on and then started looking elsewhere in the city. Later on, Wangmawgi then played around with some cars only then to encounter Robot Daughter, who he immeadiately fell in love with at first sight. Wangmagwi then tried to talking to her, to which he felt awkward about and even thought he was ruining it when she still wasn't talking, but then he tripped over, to which Robot Daughter giggled at; Wangmagwi then blushed. Robot Daughter's eyes then opened up, she heard something from afar that Wangmagwi cannot hear...she then turned aways and walked away. Wangmagwi waved goodbye to her and then decided to get her something nice for her. Wangmagwi would then get her some box of chocolates. Later on, when Wangmagwi and Garbage Monster both confronted each other and found out that they were both into Robot Daughter; the two then began to fight each other, with Wangmagwi calling Garbage Monster a giant hunk of junk and unfit for Robot Daughter. Garbage Monster bashed his fists against Wangmagwi, followed up by Wangmagwi shooting out flame liquid at Garbage Monster's area, causing some flames to occur. Garbage Monster then fired Debris Spit from his mouth at Wangmagwi. Even as Vernonn's forces showed up and attacked, Garbage Monster and Wangmagwi didn't care and kept fighting each other. As the two continued to fight, Wangmagwi then grabbed onto N.I.G.E.L. and threw him at Garbage Monster's face, angering Garbage Monster. Then all of a sudden, some loud rumblings can be heard coming from underground; AdonisGoji had arrived unexpectedly. After AdonisGoji slaughtered the rest of Vernnon's men and then brutally killed off Vernonn, AdonisGoji then set sights on FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask, Garbage Monster and Wangmagwi. Garbage Monster then told Other Garbage Monster to retreat for now, which he did. AdonisGoji then set sights on FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask, Garbage Monster and Wangmagwi. AdonisGoji then let out one more roar, before then charging into battle. FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask bashed their weapons against AdonisGoji, to which AdonisGoji tanked their attacks and then clubbed them away with his spiky clubbed tail, followed up his eye lasers. FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask barely avoided out of the way in time and then rolled over. AdonisGoji then battled with the two Shadowbloods. Garbage Monster and Wangmagwi then decided to do a truce, for even though they didn't like each other that much and they were still competing on Robot Daughter, they knew they had to work together to take down the spiky mutant beast. Then Garbage Monster and Wangmagwi ran towards AdonisGoji and bombarded him with their attacks (some bombs and Concussion Beam); to which AdonisGoji wasn't phased too much by and then his chest flashed red, before then shooting out his "Devastation Missiles" from his chest at towards Wangmagwi and Garbage Monster. AdonisGoji then fired Body Spikes at Wangmagwi and swung his long spiky tail against Garbage Monster's head, knocking them both down. AdonisGoji prepared to deliver his Devastation Beam against the two, but before AdonisGoji can deliver his Devastation Beam against the two monsters; then a shell is fired at the back of AdonisGoji's head. AdonisGoji turned to see who just shot at him; it was Robot Daughter. Robot Daughter and AdonisGoji then proceeded to fight for a while, to which it ended with AdonisGoji then retreating. Mist then rolled in, coming this way. Evening was approaching. Just before FlamingoMask could thank Robot Daughter for her help, she then mysteriously vanished. Garbage Monster and Wangmagwi then searched all over for her, only to find her nowhere to be seen. Garbage Monster vowed to find her first and then flew off, heading out to find her. Wangmagwi then ran off, heading to find her as well. Let's Make Wangmagwi Stronger! Wangmagwi continued his quest for Robot Daughter, but then got attacked bu Muchi II near Denver, Colorado. Before he could get a chance to fight back, Muchi II dodged his attacks and then continued to lash him with his tendrils, leaving him no time to attack. Muchi II then left Wangmagwi to attack Denver, only for Gekkoku 1 to arrive and open fire at Muchi II, killing him. Wangmagwi lamented on how he (Muchi II) had to be one of the weakest monsters ever, thinking that could be the reason he's not considered more attractive and that he should probably get more into shape/get stronger. Then almost as if on cue, Armor Jack came and stated that he would help out Wangmagwi, which Wangmagwi accepted to. The two then left, headed out for training. Later on, Armor Jack took Wangmagwi into Denver to fight off Goromaking, Itazuran and Gogola. Goromaking then whipped his chains at Gogola and told him to attack them. Gogola then ran up and fought off Wangmagwi. Gogola whipped his tail, to which Wangmagwi rolled out of the way and then tackled Gogola. Gogola then rammed his head against Wangmagwi, to which Wangmagwi leaped away from, only for Gogola to then ram against him some more. Wangmagwi then fired his Concussion Beam at Gogola, causing Gogola to stagger back. Before Gogola could continue to fight back against Wangmagwi though, then a new opponent arrived and arrived to the scene; Victory Demon. Fearing Victory Demon, Gogola then ran off with Itazuran, retreating. Armor Jack and Wangmagwi then watched as Gomora fought and soon defeated Victory Demon, then both cheering. After that, Armor Jack and Wangmgawi then headed off, out to do some more training elsewhere. Evil Brew Wangmagwi reappeared in San Francisco in where he went bowling with TripGoji, seemingly making up with him after old times and Sevengar. Wangmagwi was doing excellent at bowling, however their game was soon interrupted by Veron rising up and attacking the city. Having nothing else better to do, Wangmagwi followed up and joined TripGoji and Sevengar in their fight with Veron. Sevengar then fired his missiles and Wangmagwi shot his Flame Liquid at Veron, forcing Veron to stagger back. At that moment, TripGoji then flew back up and fired a Giant Wall of Text against Veron, taking down Veron and subduing him. As Veron was passing out, his red eyes flashed with some Nazi Swastikas, meaning that he had brainwashed earlier. TripGoji and Sevengar saw this and recognized this as the work of Victory Demon and his forces. As TripGoji and Sevengar soon took off to hunt down the Nazis, Wangmagwi followed to help them, even putting on camoflague. As the three kaiju then entered the Nazi brewery factory, several Stormtrooper Narutons then appeared and attacked them; Wangmagwi fought off two himself. Upon Sleepy Demon's arrival, Wangmagwi also participated in fighting him off and then blowing up the brewery. Wangmagwi then took off, having been glad that he could have been of some service. Yonggary vs. Pulgasari Wangmagwi appeared in a "post credits" part of the RP where he finally arrived in hopes to meet and fight with Pulgasari and Yonggary (the other Korean kaijus), but sadly was far too late. He then wandered off. Abilities * Strength: Though Wangmagwi isn't actually that strong, he is still a capable threat. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Wangmagwi is fairly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. * Concussion Beam: Wangmagwi can blast out a red concussive laser beam from his forehead. * Flame Liquid: Wangmagwi can shoot out a stream of flammable liquid from the his forehead and is capable of igniting fires. * Sharp Claws: Wangmagwi has sharp claws that he can use to slash and cut against his opponents. * Sharp Fangs: Wangmagwi has sharp fangs that can pierce skin. * Extraordinary Jumper: Wangmagwi can jump up to very high heights. Weaknesses * Embarrassing Name: Wangmagwi hates being called "Wang". * Intense Frequency Noises: Wangmagwi cannot stand intense sounds/noises. Quotes Trivia * Wangmawgi's line about "he hates the fact his movie is not publicly available" is a reference to the fact his movie is indeed somewhat of a lost film. * Wangmagwi is the monster with the shortest tenure with the Viledrodes (so far), only lasting a day with them. * His name roughly translates to "King Devil" in Korean, due to "wang" meaning "king" and "magwi" meaning "devil" or "warlock". * He appears to be based off the Creature from the Black Lagoon in terms of design, both being somewhat scaly and vaguely humanoid bodies. * Despite his film being lost, a very rare soft-vinyl doll of Wangmagwi was made and sold. * His favorite genre of music is reggae. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:True Neutral Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)